


Guess Who's Back?

by krislynrose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: The Enterprise see people who they never thought would see again.
Relationships: Andrew/Anna (OCs), Chekov/Maya, Khan/Violet, Spock/Maria
Kudos: 1





	Guess Who's Back?

**Author's Note:**

> *Only the OCs belong to me.*

***At the Security Room***

"SOUP! SOUP! Baby you've been so good to me! La la la la la!" Andrew Nicholson sang while eating carrot sticks. He was watching through the security cameras until he spotted two familiar faces through one of the cameras. "Oh fuck. Jason, remember that Violet chick? And that Khan dude?" he asked, picking up his phaser.

"Oh hell! Set your phaser on Heavy Stun! Warn the others! Sound the alarm!" Jason Wilson reminded him.

"Already on it!" Andrew said, pushing the button.

***At the Bridge***

"Incoming alert!" Maria warned.

 _"Khan and Violet have returned! You have been warned!"_ Andrew announced through the intercom.

"Oh no," Kirk said.

"I can't believe they came back!" Uhura said.

 _"You're not gonna believe this, but they have a baby! Hey! Don't touch that!"_ Jason said through the intercom, followed by babbling.

 _"Don't play with that! It's not a toy! Oh shit!"_ they heard Andrew.

 _"Don't cuss in front of a baby!"_ Jason scolded.

 _"Guess who's back, dumbasses!"_ Violet shouted through the intercom.

 _"That's right! 21st century sucked,"_ Khan said.

"21st century?" Uhura wondered.

"We were just talking about the 21st century a few days ago," Sulu said.

Spock then left the Bridge to go to the Security Room, grabbing a phaser on the way.

"Spock, darling, what are you doing?" Maria asked, following him.

"Ashayam, you know what they did. It's time to, what humans say, give them a taste of their own medicine," Spock said. "KHAN! VIOLET!" he yelled, entering the Security Room.

"They weren't lying when they said they had a baby," Maria said.

"Ah! Look who's here!" Khan said.

"Long time no see!" Violet said.

"Khan, Violet. Do you like music?" Jason asked the Augment couple.

"Jason, what are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Andrew asked the older Security Officer.

"Plug your music player to the intercom," Jason told him.

"What? Why? We're going to get killed," Andrew whispered.

"Just do it," Jason said.

"If you say so," Andrew said, hesitantly plugging his music player, letting Jason play the song.

"Everyone report to the Security Room," Spock announced.

"Are we having a dance-off?" Anna Maxwell asked, entering the room.

"Rap battle?" Kirk wondered, following behind.

"Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a dancer, singer, or rapper!" Bones said.

'Let's Get It Started' by Black Eyed Peas started playing.

"The 21st century did have some nice music," Khan said, and Violet agreed.

"Let's have a dance-off!" Kirk offered, then he started dancing. "Bones! Dance with me!" he added.

"Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a dancer!" Bones said, but danced anyways. He flailed his arms like a car sales balloon.

"Now," Jason whispered to Andrew.

"Oh," Andrew said, finally understanding what he meant, and picked up two phasers, both of them set on Heavy Stun. He snuck up behind the two Augments and stunned them, knocking them out.

"Take them to the Brig," Maria said.

Spock and Kirk picked up Khan, while Bones picked up Violet.

***At the Brig***

"I brought you a sandwich," Anna said, handing Andrew a tray, which had a plate of BLT sandwich, apple, and a glass of water.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Andrew said as he kissed her cheek, then took the tray.

"Get a room!" Jason groaned. He and Andrew were guarding the Brig, with Khan and Violet still knocked out.

"Anna, here's a sandwich for you," Uhura said, handing Anna a tray, which consisted of a plate of egg salad sandwich, banana, and glass of water.

"Thank you so much, Nyota," Anna said, taking the tray and started eating.

"No problem. Spock said you can have the rest of the day off," Uhura said.

"Alright, tell him I said thank you," Anna said.

"Will do," Uhura said, then walked off.

***Meanwhile***

"Shoo! Get away from me, ya filthy creature! I know who your parents are!" Scotty said to Khan and Violet's baby.

"Aww! Baby!" Maya cooed.

"His parents may have been awful, but zis baby ees adorable!" Chekov said.

The baby then walked away, and found Bones.

"Dammit, I'm a doctor, not your babysitter!" Bones yelled.

"You can't yell at a baby!" Kirk warned as the baby started crying. "Wait! Don't cry! Bones was just joking! He's a mean man. A big meanie Bones," he tried to calm the baby, but he kept crying.

Bones slapped the back of Kirk's head, and the baby stopped crying.

"You like that?" Bones asked the baby while slapping Kirk again, making the baby laugh.

"Ow!" Kirk whined.

Maria walked up to Kirk and slapped his face real hard, making the Augment baby laugh again.

"Maria, why?!" Kirk asked.

***At the Brig***

"What did you do to our child?!" Khan yelled at Jason and Andrew.

"You mean this little fella?" Maya asked, holding the baby.

"Our baby!" Violet said, holding her arms out.

"Why did you come back here?" Jason asked the two Augments.

"21st century sucked, there was a virus going on," Khan said.

"The coronavirus?" Bones asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Violet wondered.

"We read about it," Sulu said.

"Because of your past crimes, we are still going to lock you two up. We will keep an eye on the child," Spock said to the Augment couple.

"Typical Spock," Kirk said.


End file.
